swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lok Kavar
Lok Kavar or full known as Lok Alexander Remus Kavar was a prominent politician and Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic for an extended period of time; many believed him to be a dictator and very Palpatine-ish. However during Lok's tenure and Supreme Chancellor the Galactic Republic's membership increased ten fold and the Galactic Republic Military exploded into a period of extreme advancement and rapid prestige. History Lok Kavar. The man who would become a major player in the galaxy was born to a poor group of farmers. Born on Corellia near the capital of Coronet. While Lok was a younger man his aspirations were clearly to become a member of the Republic, either a member who spoke for the worlds of the Galaxy or a member who fought for the words of the Galaxy. His dreams would take him to be a Republic trooper, though times for him and his family were tough he believe in the Republic to bring them out of the “terrors”. He grew up much like every other poor farmer on Corellia, selling their products to people and some to major companies. Much of Lok’s early life consisted of life on the farm. Lok soon grew old enough to join CorSec, the Corellia Security Forces. CorSec throughout the years had been aligned Imperial wise, often siding with Empire with many policies. Lok would soon find he fit right in, though not as many wished. When the Republic took back Corellia many elements of CorSec didn’t comply, and Lok didn’t either. He was a firm believer in the way of Tyranny, as that was all he knew. Lok soon met his match, a old, tough hardboiled veteran of many wars. General Koa, a Republic General who offered Lok a chance to make a change in his life, and make a dent in the galaxy, Lok accepted. Lok studied under General Koa for many years, until he was in his mid 20’s. Lok would often joke with the General about not having a life, as Koa had dedicated his life to Republic. Lok met Senators, Ministers, Generals, Admirals, Lords, and Nobles. Lok soon became to like these people, and they started to like him, many of them would often openly tell Lok that he had a future, whether of not he liked it or not. Lok took to that as a compliment, not a drag. General Koa died at the age of 90 on Corellia, when Lok had just entered the Republic Army. Lok’s early days as an officer in the Republic Army were filled with much sorrow, and much dread. He was devastated by the loss of his close friend and mentor, he rarely wanted to do what he was asked, but he did, grudgingly. He would often return to Corellia and speak with his parents, who were aging as well. He soon had to face another struggle, accepting where to take his command. He was offered 3 places. Ossus, Coruscant and Kuat. His mind thought Kuat, it was closest to Corellia, and it was a decision that would allow him to see his parents and his home world. Applying to go to Kuat was the best decision of his life. When War broke out, Lok was a Captain in the Republic Army. Leading the 197th Assault Company to victories at Kamino and Ossus over the Empire and insurgents he was watched by many people, and even more now. From the special commendations from the Senate, Senators, Generals, Admirals, the Chancellor, and many other members of the Republic to the dinners and events thrown in his honor, Lok didn’t know how to handle all the attention so he did what General Koa taught him. “Smile and nod, it’s the best for these political types.” Lok after a pyrrhic victory at Byblos was promoted to Brigadier General and placed in command of a brigade, the 11th Republic Brigade. Lok was unaware that he was on the rise to a place where he would die in a place where people would know his name. The 11th appeared in the Praxeum Wars, most notably at the Battle of Mygeeto and Hoth. Both appearance were brought with failure, Lok was often patronized for his failure. He was the poster child against the Praxeum. Many of the Republic officers didn’t express “interest” in fighting the Praxeum, as many of them saw it much like the Clone Wars; Lok though took the offer with full force, and placed a reminder in the Praxeum Lords mind that he was there to stay. The untimely death of Supreme Chancellor Xizan and the appointment of Acting-Supreme Chancellor Peturo allowed for Lok to use his political savvy and maneuver into a position to get promoted, and not only promoted gifted and honored. Awarded the rank of General of the Republic and granted the Medal of Honor, Lok was shot into stardom, and soon even the Senate could not listen to him. Lok didn’t want to use his influence to gain power, but to help the Republic that is when Peturo approached him about becoming Supreme Chancellor, Lok knew that it was his chance. He accepted the offer, and soon Lok was elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. During Lok’s tenure as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic many things changed, and so did the foundations of the Republic itself. Lok’s tenure as Supreme Chancellor saw the rapid expansion of the New Grand Army of the Republic, the new version of the Palpatine-era Grand Army. The Republic membership boomed as Chancellor Lok brought countless worlds into compliance with Republic laws and ideals. The spread of the Republic cultured reached all the way to the Outer Rim, and even tapped lightly on the door of Bastion and Yaga Minor and many Galactic Empire worlds, many in the Empire were worried that it would be the 2nd end to the Empire, though Lok never pushed that far. While Lok was Supreme Chancellor he fought 1 major war, and that was the Praxeum Wars, Chancellor Lok had an interesting time during the war. The Praxeum Wars was already drawing to a close, and he Lok was mind controlled by the Praxeum Lord Aeaolen Kicka and was brought back to Mygeeto and forced to act as the Praxeum’s Supreme Commander of their military forces, Lok, who under the powerful charm agreed, forsaking the Republic to interim Supreme Chancellor Viko. The Republic faulted under Viko and eventually when Praxeum Lord Kicka left the Praxeum the charm was broken, and Lok returned to the Republic. Lok told his story in exclusive interviews and many of the Republic worlds sought to break away, Lok kept them in compliance. - After he resigned from being Chancellor he had to do something, politician was an obvious choice, and he wished to do so, he asked if he could become Senator of his home planet, they agreed. He still had tremendous Military influence and he could use that as he pleased. Two of his Closest Commanders where in positions of power. He came to the hunch of being a Senator, he hadn't been one ever and he wished to be, he was assigned to Kuat. The rich planet of Kuat he had smiled upon it, he now could help control the Navy, and newly fixed Senate. Lok in a move had helped found the Alliance Conservation Group, which was a Militarist, Semi Far Right conservative party. Lok, through experiences has become semi human centrist, and is very pro-Alliance, and is very Imperialist. With the founding of the New Republic Lok swiftly moved back to where he was, but resigned as an Admiral as he longer could deal with the bubbling politics in the military, he couldn't bear to handle pressure from the Senate to do things that were not right. Lok soon resigned to all military offices except Defense Minister which he took to quite well, looking to cause a great rush in diplomatic situations with the Jedi Order. The New Republic quickly took off and so did Lok. As Minister of Defense he acted in a manner that impressed himself, always being diplomatic and honest to the Senate and never treating anyone poorly. Lok found himself that he needed to retire, his age was catching up to him and he needed to find sanctuary, and that place was retirement. Lok offered up his resignation and it was accepted. Personality Lok is a very quiet person when not commanding the armies under his command. Lok is quite the tactical mind, he if often quiet and reserved and rarely speaks before thinking. Lok’s time as the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic led him to grasp many ideals that were viewed in contempt by the Senate and Senators of the Old Galactic Republic. Lok’s ideals are much that along the lines of the top Imperial officials, often crediting democracy with corruption. Though Lok was democratically elected and kept being elected to stay in office many thought he used methods close to Emperor Palpatine, though many investigations and committees credited him free of corruption. Lok personally is a man who is very reserved, and very unique he will not speak unless spoken too, or unless something extremely painful is happening that effects him to the point where he must speak. Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php? *2 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=12153 Category:Characters Category:Galactic Allaince Characters Category:Alliance/Republic Characters